Yearning
by Sneky
Summary: Nero Claudius' Praetor meant the world to her. Nothing could produce such burning passion inside her heart like what her Praetor had. As such, Nero was willing to wait as long as necessary. Her Praetor was the most important thing in her world after all. Currently in an FGO arc
1. Chapter 1

The saddest thing about it, to EMIYA, was that his Emperor still held onto her hope. That she would be given hope at unpredictable intervals. Sometimes it only took days or weeks. Other times it took years, decades. But the time between didn't matter to her, no. Her hope was eternal, even if her Praetor didn't stir. She held hope that her beloved would recover, given time enough to restore herself. He knew it wouldn't happen.

Cu Chulainn knew it wouldn't happen.

Li Shuwen knew it wouldn't happen.

Gawain knew it wouldn't happen.

But nonetheless, Her Majesty held onto her hope. Her unparalleled passion, her fire, her love bloomed like a magnificent rose each and every time her Praetor stirred from slumber. But eventually, all roses had to wither and die. EMIYA could only hope that Nero Claudius would not end like he did.

* * *

Cu Chulainn wasn't one for the touchy-feely emotions that others displayed. The clinginess that some women would have for the one of their desires. No, he vastly preferred quick and raw passion. But even so, the sheer dedication and loyalty his Emperor gave her Praetor tugged at his emotions. It may have helped that he knew the woman was quite similar to himself in regards to quick and raw passion. Hell, even he, the Hound of Ulster couldn't match her for ferocity. She was second to none with how quick and brightly she could shine through raw passion and ferocity alone. Nero Claudius put the Child of Light to shame with her magnificent glow. But as time passed, her shine grew dull. She was a mere shadow of the glowing, ferocious passion he had grown to respect. Every so often her natural aura would resurface, but then that would pass as soon as it began. No, the current Emperor Nero Claudius was not one he would willingly serve under. But the old her, the one who burned like the sun. Who could _surpass_ the sun? Now that was someone he would remember, someone whose memory he would honour by protecting her empire.

* * *

Li Shuwen would honour his leader. The one who had led him into such glorious battles. He himself may not have had such a tie with the Praetor, but he could respect that woman also. To have driven such an individual as Nero Claudius to such lengths, they were both worthy of honouring. For all the battles, all the enjoyable times he had gone through with them… He would assist the Empire. It was the least he could do. Even if it may not be publicly seen, publicly acknowledged. He would serve them the only way he knew how. Through his fists.

* * *

Gawain was familiar with such tragedies. His own One True King had gone through something similar. They had glaring differences, yes, but they were similar. Both brought immense sadness by their family, struggling to deal with their responsibility of leadership. Yes, it was quite similar. Though they had far different methods of dealing with it. His King would drown herself in duty, ignoring her own health. Solely focusing on her people. His Emperor however, drowned herself in her own selfish desires. Solely focusing on what she wished to occur. As time progressed, she forgot about her people. Nonetheless, he was a knight. He would serve his Emperor as best he could.

* * *

Time passed, and the Roman Empire flourished under the leadership of its Emperor and her Three Generals. Where the Fourth one had gone, no one quite knew. However there were few reports of an unseen individual letting out unique sound of "Ka ka" while assisting travelers. As the years passed, the Roman citizens began seeing less and less of their glorious Emperor. The Three Generals had explained it as the Emperor simply aiding her Praetor. While the citizens were initially confused, they had eventually recognised that the Emperor's wife was ill. None begrudged their beloved leader her own selfishness. Not after what she had gone through to save them all.

* * *

Millennia had gone by. The Roman Emperor was nearly unseen. Her Empire was still flourishing. None who resided within had any issues under the Three General's rule. But that swiftly began changing. The White Titan returned. Recovered from its defeat by the Emperor. Land began to be swept up by forces of destruction. Gawain was the first General to fall. He valiantly held off enemy attackers, buying time for citizens to escape. His final moments burned brighter than any star, burning the Conqueror's chariot and ending his stampede.

Cu Chulainn was the next. He led a retaliatory strike, spearing his way through enemy defences. None could withstand the ferocity of his advance. The Holy Maiden fell before him, his spear having found her heart. However that victory was short lived, as a golden rain landed upon his exhausted body. The Golden King had destroyed his way to the Capital. None could withstand his unmatched firepower. Armies, fortresses, nothing halted his relentless advance.

The still unnamed General took the Golden one down, sacrificing himself in the progress. The whole Capital had been evacuated, the remaining citizens and armed forces having expected the Golden King to either win or for the fight to destroy the city. However neither had occurred. Both combatants had simply strode toward each other before disappearing. Nothing came back, from wherever they had gone to.

The Three Generals were defeated, the Empire pushed back to it's last remaining bastion. The capital. It was extremely bleak, but they had held onto hope. Hope that their Emperor who had yet to enter the battle could rescue them once again. However as the White Clad Destroyer strode towards the capital by her lonesome, no response could be seen. As the Destroyer swung back her sword, the rainbow glow and sheer devastation behind her, no Emperor could be seen.

Nero Claudius, Emperor of Rome had yearned for her Praetor while the Empire burned.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah this is based off the first Extella ending. Goddamn that hit me right in the feels. I know it's not too long but eh I'm fine with it It's a play on the whole Nero fiddled while Rome burned thing. Might add a few chapters of Hakuno stirring. WHY DID TAMAMO HAVE A GOOD END STRAIGHT OFF BUT ALTERA AND NERO DIDN'T? REEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp another chapter pretty quick. Maybe cause it's so short? Maybe cause I just love umu so much?**

* * *

Nero knelt at her Praetor's side, her hands resting on her beloved's thighs. The Emperor gazed solemnly up into the face she adored oh so much, as hidden by hair as it was. Her Praetor was not one for facial emotion, so the expressionless face was not a new sight to Nero.

However it tore at her heart. Doused her inner flames. For as stoic as her Praetor was, there was always a hint of happiness when Nero was by her side. But now, there was nothing. Soft lips set in a thin line, caring eyes shrouded by her fringe. Hakuno displayed nothing. No emotion, no sign of life.

Yet Nero continued her vigilance. If her Praetor were to awaken, she would awaken to Nero's presence. The Emperor would settle for nothing less than the best for Hakuno. And nothing would be better than awakening to her own brilliant person.

No matter how long it took.

Nero would be there for her.

* * *

The smallest twitch of her Praetor's right hand brought Nero out of her resting state. The Emperor's eyes lit up with anticipation, but her face remained passive. It would not be the first time that Hakuno had twitched in her slumber. A movement of a leg she had been resting on brought a smile to Nero's lips. She knew that her beloved Praetor was stirring now.

So she moved from her kneeling position and stood in front of Hakuno. Nero would be the first thing to be seen, as soon as her Praetor opened her eyes and looked ahead.

Nero fiddled with her hair, making sure it was as impeccable as always. She smoothed out a few creases in her attire and lightly tapped her cheeks to bring some colour out in them. Hakuno had mentioned how much she loved it when she saw her blush after all.

A light groan brought Nero's attention back to her beloved. One dainty hand had been lifted to rub at her eyes and Nero beamed in happiness at seeing proper, conscious movement. The hand moved away and two slightly hazy eyes gazed at Nero. They slowly cleared and the lips that Nero adored moved into a gentle smile that sent tingles throughout the Emperor's body.

"Nero…" The soft uttering of her name brought a grin to her face.

"Umu! It is good to see you awaken, Praetor! You had kept me waiting for a while, but I shall forgive you." Nero's clear voice rang throughout the chamber as Hakuno shifted in the throne, leaning forward, elbows on knees and chin resting on her hands.

"Why was I sleeping here…?" The drowsy tone hadn't completely left Hakuno's voice and the breathy nature of it was music to Nero's ears.

"You were simply exhausted, Praetor. I did not have the heart to remove you to our room, knowing you could awaken at any time. You may thank me for my thoughtfulness." Nero held her chin up as she smiled at Hakuno.

"You always know what's best, Nero. Thank you." Her face settled into it's familiar neutrality as a yawn came over her. Nero's smile faltered as Hakuno brought up a hand to cover her mouth.

"U-umu. It is to be expected. May we converse, Praetor? I know you are exhausted but…" Her voice trailed off and Hakuno looked up, the hesitation in her voice clearing alerting the Master to her Servant's distress.

"Nero. You can always talk to me. You know that I enjoy our talks. No matter the topic." Hakuno leant back in the chair, the posture eerily similar to her resting state. But Nero could do nothing, not without distressing her beloved Praetor.

"Of course I do! It is conversing with myself, after all." The familiar air of, dare Hakuno call it, smugness brought a slight smile to the brunette's face.

"What have you been doing while I rest?" The innocent question left Hakuno's lips and Nero froze for a split second before covering it up with a bright grin.

"Bringing Rome back to it's true glory! Umu, it is a sight to behold. One day we shall travel it's expanses ourselves, experiencing all that our empire has to offer!" Nero made grandiose hand movements as she spoke, passion bleeding through her entire existence.

"Our empire? I thought it was yours." A fond smile was on Hakuno's face as she took in the form of her Servant.

"Praetor! It is most shameful, but I did not seek to obtain your permission. Th- This ring, our affections and our bond… I named you joint ruler of our empire. In the eyes of our citizens, we are married. I- I hope this does not displease you, my Master." Nero's expression was a mix of fear, anticipation, love and pleading.

Hakuno, her face expressionless, held her left hand to Nero. The Emperor moved forward, clasping it with both of her own, eyes firmly stuck to the offered hand. The slight warmth that it pulsed through her grasp, Nero made sure to burn it into her mind.

"P- Praetor…" Her gaze slowly moved up into the eyes of her beloved.

"I'd like a ring, Nero. I see one on your hand but I seem to be missing my own." A full smile came across Hakuno's face, exposing perfect teeth that Nero rarely saw.

"Umu! It shall be done! I will accept none other than the best craftsmen to create you a magnificent ring, worthy of your own brilliance!" Nero squeezed her Praetor's hand and stepped away to pace as she thought the matter over.

"I… I'd like that, Nero…" Hakuno yawned once more as she closed her eyes, the blanket of exhaustion covering her.

Nero, so caught up in her planning didn't catch the slight shift of her master's voice.

"Praetor, I shall leave immediately so that I may procure yo-" The Emperor's sentence was cut short as her eyes took in the form of her beloved. Arms resting on either side of the chair. Body leant back against the throne. Head slumped forward and hair shadowing the eyes.

The passionate light in Nero's eyes, the excited and elated air that surrounded her slowly dissipated. Bleeding out into nothing but a fond, accepting smile.

Nero knew the circumstances. She knew that they would never truly live the life she wished them to. She knew that Hakuno would not allow her to live this way, if she only knew the situation. But the Emperor wouldn't be swayed. She wouldn't be persuaded from this life.

Nero Claudius dearly loved her Praetor, and she would take whatever she could get.

Even if it was merely a few minutes of conversation.

* * *

 **Why do I torture myself by writing sad stuff? Well, at least it's kinda sad to me. Not sure if I'm any good at bringing emotions out into my writing at this stage.**

 **Also if anyone plays F/GO on the NA server and is actually active, my friend code is 243,564,762. Add me if my supports would be of use, or if you want a active person on your list.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your reliable Shrine Maiden Fox, Caster, has now arriv- oh. It's you" Tamamo's voice went from a rather happy, chirpy tone to one ridden with venom as she locked eyes with the red saber, Nero

"Is something the matter?" Gudao raised his arms in a placating manner, hoping there wouldn't be any issues. Currently he and the Roman Emperor, Nero, were in a empty room inside Chaldea. He had gathered enough resources to do a summon ritual, and Nero had decided to accompany him out of boredom.

"Not with you, Master. Just don't expect me to work with this… Harlot." Tamamo once again did a personality flip, gracing Gudao with a lovely smile before looking at Nero from the corner of her eyes with a sneer on her beautiful features.

"Umu! I have done nothing to offend you, so why-" Nero's defence was interrupted by a rather distraught Tamamo.

"Nothing to offend? Mikon~ Do you not recall the Holy Grail War? Pushing me off a cliff!? Stealing my beloved husband? Invading my lands? Slaughtering my soldiers? Attempting to kill me and my husband?!"

Gudao was doing a wonderful impression of a deer caught in the headlights. He certainly wasn't expecting this. At least they hadn't come to blows. Sparing a moment to view Nero, she seemed extremely taken aback, one hand brought up to her considerable chest in shock.

"What on Earth are you talking about? I don't recognize you at all, nor your odd manner of speaking!" Nero had fallen into a rather confused, if indignant manner. Her other hand brought up to the side of her head as the words 'Holy Grail War' were mentioned.

Tamamo's eyes darted to Nero's left hand, which both the woman in question and Gudao noticed. A simple silver ring, adorned with a deep red gem rested on the Emperor's ring finger. The Shrine Maiden's wide amber eyes grew narrow at the sight.

"Yet you retain your ring." Tamamo's voice grew frosty, believing Nero to be insulting her, her memory of Hakuno. Was the Roman Harlot really pretending to not know, so she could be closer to her current Master? A sneer appeared on her features once more.

"Master, what is your relation to this woman?"

"Uh, well she's my Servant… Beyond that, I'd say we're friends?" Gudao's voice grew weak as stares from both women drilled into him. Rather intimidating women, he'd say in his defence. Even with their diminutive statures. If only he'd brought Mashu along for this summon.

"What matter is this ring to you? It is a thing of no consequence, merely a fine piece of jewelry." Nero puffed out her chest in defence, not comprehending why this foxy woman had decided to be hostile to her.

"Yo- You dare? You dare dismiss my husband, your dear 'Praetor'? The bonds you had… Simply a fine piece of jewelry?" Tamamo's eyes were wide in fury, hands clenched by her sides.

The sheer fury, the poisonous gaze the Shrine Maiden held, Gudao couldn't help but flinch. He had just met the woman, but already the emotion simply didn't fit with her appearance. The lone master of Chaldea took a step back as Tamamo turned to him. Her gaze had softened when looking to him, but he could still see the repressed anger.

"Master, I think I will take a walk. I apologize you had to see such an unsightly side of me. This Tamamo No Mae was simply enraged by a former enemy." She lowered her head in a sign of apology. Gudao simply nodded, still struck speechless by the mixture of beauty and poison the woman in front of him held. A slight smile appeared on Tamamo's face, directed towards her new master as she made her way out the door behind him. As the door closed after her, Gudao turned to look at his Saber.

Nero was hunched over in pain, both hands grasping the sides of her head. Gudao's eyes widened and he moved over to crouch next to the small Roman emperor.

"Nero, can I help?" He placed a hand on her right shoulder, knowing there wasn't much he could do. She had chronic headaches, he knew that much, but there had never been one affecting her as harshly as there was now.

"Um- Umu… This headache… That woman triggered it, merely by standing before me… I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something…" Nero's speech was halting, her beautiful visage flawed by a grimace of pain.

"Let's get you to a bed, you need to lie down. I'll look for someone or something to help you after that." Gudao brought an arm around the Emperor's midriff, crouching so she could lean her weight on him.

"My thanks, Master." With that, the duo began making their way out of the room. Nero with a hand held to her head, slowly massaging it and Gudao, with a concerned frown on his face.

He would have to talk to Tamamo after taking care of Nero. For something to simply bring Nero down like it had, clearly it was an important matter.

* * *

Gudao found the recently summoned Shrine Maiden seated by herself in the cafeteria. All the other tables had multiple servants seated at them, but none had made to approach their new comrade. Even the more friendly Servants, such as Saber Lily and Martha were simply loitering about, warily gazing at the obviously incensed Caster. Their caution was to the point that when Gudao made to approach Tamamo, Saber Lily briskly walked to his side, not saying a word as Gudao glanced at her. Martha, Kojiro, EMIYA, Medusa, Cu and Orion all watched intently as their Master sat next to Tamamo.

"Mikon~ I apologise once more, Master. It was wrong of me to allow my anger to show in such a manner in front of you." Tamamo greeted him with a hesitant smile, remorse clear in her tone.

"Ah, it's fine. I realised that eventually there would have to be some… Serious enmity between servants." Gudao's eyes glanced towards the area where Cu and EMIYA were currently seated when he paused in his sentence.

"Those two were enemies? They seemed quite content to work with each other, last I saw." Tamamo tilted her head to the side, the action causing a slight flush to appear on Gudao's face before what she had said sunk in.

"Wait, wait. You know EMIYA and Cu, but also Nero?" His voice, raised in volume from sheer incredulity, drew the servants in question attention. Cu quickly strode over, while EMIYA simply remained still in his seat, however a deep frown made it's way onto his face.

"Haaaa? I don't recognise you at all." Cu had no problem leaning in to view Tamamo's face, red eyes narrowed in confusion as the Caster servant leaned backwards in response, bringing up a hand to wave in front of her in a declining fashion.

"I see why that Roman harlot recruited you, you both have no idea of boundaries." Her tone grew slightly condescending as Cu backed off, moving to slump down in a seat beside Gudao.

"So how do ya know me and the other two?"

"And just like her, you lack the mental faculties to recall what is truly important." Tamamo turned her head upwards, giving out a light 'hmph' as she did so.

"Ya gettin' on my nerves lady, how about ya get to the point already" Cu's eyes narrowed in annoyance, his power briefly flaring up before Saber Lily put a hand on his shoulder. The other servants observing had shifted in their seats, ready to stop any action Cu might take. The hand on his shoulder and the slightly wary look his Master sported caused the Irishman to relax in his seat, slumping down and giving Tamamo a look of ire.

"Do none of you recall the Holy Grail War? The Kingdoms we protected? Our war against one another?" Her gaze swept from Cu's confused expression to EMIYA's impassive frown, to the uninterested Medusa. "Granted, the Archer does look different, but nonetheless he is the same person."

Gudao took in Cu's obviously bewildered look, the Lancer shaking his head as he met his Master's gaze. EMIYA similarly offered no information, as he all but glared down Tamamo.

"What's different about EMIYA?" The simple question was asked.

"Hmm? So his name is Emiya then? Well, he lacks his red clothing and his hair isn't spiked upwards. Beyond that, he's exactly the same. Not many achieve that look of apathy he has." Tamamo directed a rather cheeky wink towards the man in question, causing him to stiffen. Gudao's eyes slid towards the white haired man, trying to picture EMIYA with spiked hair… He really couldn't.

"What Holy Grail War do you speak of?" The cold tone from EMIYA surprised most of the servants around. Tamamo merely rose a brow.

"The Holy Grail War constructed by the Moon Cell Automaton of course. You should know, you were there for it."

"Moon... Cell?" The muttered question from Gudao brought Tamamo's attention to him.

"Hai~ One hundred and twenty eight masters were chosen to participate in the Holy Grail War, the Moon Cell Automaton controlling it all. My beloved husband and I fought relentlessly, being the pair out of one hundred and twenty eight to win." Tamamo's chirpy tone was in great contrast to the increasingly cold air around EMIYA. Saber Lily's concerned gaze did little to stop the man from glaring at Tamamo.

"One hundred and twenty eight? When was this war held?" The Archer's tone allowed no argument, but Tamamo merely smiled mischievously towards him.

"Mikon~ I'm not too sure… The Moon Cell was discovered sometime in the two thousand and thirties, so…" Tamamo trailed off in confusion as everyone around her went still in shock. Gudao's face was blank, Saber Lily had taken a step back and brought a hand to her chest, Cu had widened eyes. Only EMIYA remained unchanged.

"Is there an issue?" The Shrine Maiden's voice held none of its previous attitude.

"It's two thousand and seventeen, and we're trying to save the world." Gudao blinked a few times in confusion, his voice coming out surprisingly even. Tamamo drew in a deep breath, bringing Gudao's undivided attention to her.

"Does this mean I can find my beloved as a child?! Hakuno would be so cute~" Tamamo squealed, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she did an odd wiggle in her seat.

* * *

 **AN:** Pfft I haven't tried typing for a few weeks. Idk this is just an idea floating around my head. We're in FGO territory now boys. Totally didn't recently waste all my quartz trying for a certain Lancer only to spectacularly fail, getting spooked by Drake. At least those doors will be murdered with 20000% efficiency.


End file.
